Blinded
by owlyjee
Summary: Vous voulez savoir le plus triste ? Je suis amoureuse du même garçon depuis cinq ans. Lui aime une fille depuis cinq ans, je vous laisse deviner. Cette fille, ce n'est pas moi.
1. Prologue

Quand on veut, on peut Pas vrai Donc si je veux séduire James Potter, je réussirais, enfin, si je suis la logique Moi, je dis, foutaise. J'avais déjà tout essayé. Genre, vraiment tout, même sortir avec Sirius Black. Ma dignité en avait pris un coup. N'être qu'une fille parmi tant d'autres, quelle horreur. Mais j'avais au moins de quoi me vanter. Trois mois, c'était la durée de notre relation, j'étais donc, sa relation la plus longue, après tout, je n'étais pas du genre à lui sauter dessus à chaque fois que je le voyais. Et même si James en avait rien à faire, il y avait un point positif : j'étais amie avec Sirius Black. Ne vous faites pas d'idées, je ne suis pas une de ses nombreuses groupies et ce n'est pas ça le point positif. Non, le point positif, c'est que grâce à ça, j'avais infiltré leur petite bande. Avant je n'avais que vingt pour cent de chance pour être avec lui, maintenant, ma chance à doubler. Bref, je n'étais pas une groupie de Sirius, mais de James. Bien que je sois différente, moi, je l'aimais réellement.

C'était ma première semaine à Poudlard, des troisièmes années s'étaient fait un plaisir de me coincer et de m'insulter, être née-moldu à Poudlard, ce n'est pas de tout repos. Tel un chevalier blanc, James Potter a débarqué et les a fait fuir. Il m'a regardé avec ses magnifiques yeux. Puis m'a demandé si j'allais bien. Depuis ce jour-là, je suis littéralement dingue de lui. Je suis complètement convaincue que c'est le destin et qu'un jour ou l'autre, on finira ensemble. Mon plan de cette année est plutôt simple. Rester le plus longtemps possible avec Sirius, donc avec James. Insérer l'idée d'aider James à notre prof de potion, le faire, rire, lui faire, oublier poil de carotte. D'ailleurs, je n'avais jamais compris comment il pouvait aimer la rousse. Elle était prétentieuse et se pensait mieux que tout le monde, bref, insupportable. En gros, je la détestais et c'était légitime. Si ça ne marchait pas, je pourrais toujours utiliser des philtres d'amour jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

Ça au moins, c'est plus simple.


	2. Chapter 1

**Re-Bonsoir ! Voici le tout premier chapitre... Sauf que je pensais qu'il serait bieeeen plus long. Wordpad trompe énormément à ce que je vois. Néanmoins, n'hésitez pas à me dire si la longueur vous dérange ou pas, parce que sincèrement, je ne sais pas si tous les chapitres auront la même longueur. Bref, je vous laisse avec ce chapitre.**

 **En écrivant mon deuxième chapitre, je me suis rendu compte que je n'avais indiqué son nom nul part. Mhmh. DONC. Le voilà : Daisy White, cinquième année et née moldu !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 :**

« SIRIUS »

Mes pieds me faisaient souffrir. Je devais bien l'avouer. J'avais horreur des chaussures à talons. Ma superbe coloc de chambre, Emilia Jordan, était dans mon "mood" reloreoking, et bien sûr, je n'avais pas pu y échapper. L'important dans tout ça s'est qu'en sortant de mon cours de divination, j'avais aperçu Sirius et j'en avais profité pour mettre mon plan en action. D'ailleurs, ce dernier s'était déjà retourné. Alors je ne perds pas une seconde pour le rejoindre, la naissance d'un sourire sur mon visage. Ok, j'aime bien Black. Problème ?

« Salut a toi aussi White, un problème ? » Souria t-il d'un air moqueur.

Bieeeen, là, je suis vexé. Comme si j'allais le voir à chaque fois que j'avais un problème ! Je lève d'ailleurs les yeux au ciel avant de lui répondre.

« Tu me blesses, Riri. » Dis-je faussement blesser tout en posant ma main sur ma poitrine.  
Riri, super surnom radicule que j'avais utilisé à "l'époque" où je sortais avec lui, pour que ça sois mignon. Un moment à oublier.

« J'voulais juste te dire que j'étais ok. » Haussais-je les épaules.

Le silence plane. Son regard vaut de l'or, il ne comprend pas. Pourquoi quand ça commence à lui monter au cerveau, ses yeux s'illuminent alors que deux secondes plus tard me voilà en train d'étouffer entre ses bras. Avec ses potes qui nous regardent, choqué. Moi ? Je ne bouge pas d'un poil, gardant mes bras le long du corps.

« T'es la meilleure merci ! » S'exclama-t-il tout en souriant.

À peine, sa phrase terminée, qu'il n'est déjà plus là, ni lui, ni sa petite bande. Rapidement, je secoue la tête, décidant tout simplement d'oublier ce moment. La question est : que vient-il de se passer ? Que j'explique. Ça remonte aux dernières vacances, alors que je me promenais tranquillement sur le chemin de traverse, j'avais croisé Sirius, obnubilé par Jessica Swanson. Et Sirius n'était JAMAIS obnubilé par quelqu'un. Souvent par quelque chose, mais jamais par quelqu'un. Je m'étais donc approché de lui et je n'avais pas perdu une seule seconde pour me moquer de lui, gentiment bien sûr. Il m'avait ensuite expliqué qu'il était littéralement tombé sous son charme. Il m'avait d'ailleurs -presque- supplié pour que je l'aide à la faire, à son tour, tomber sous son charme. Et là, je venais d'accepter. Toujours pour mon plan bien sûr.

Une fois mes esprits retrouvés, me voilà en direction de la grande salle, où je pourrais enfin combler mon estomac vide, j'étais tellement en retard ce matin que je n'ai rien pu avaler. Je suis toujours en retard de toute façon. Je me tords la nuque à la recherche d'une place avant de repérer une tête blonde me faire signe. Une tête blonde avec un nom : Alexander Hollingworth. Oui, un nom de pincer du cul, mais on ne pouvait pas s'attendre à mieux venant d'une famille de sang-pur jusqu'à la moelle. Bref, mon meilleur ami accessoirement. Je ne perds donc pas de temps à le rejoindre avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne me pique la place, sa joue accueillant mes lèvres alors que je me laisse tomber sur le banc telle une larve tandis qu'il en profite pour s'essuyer là où mes lippes se sont déposées.

« Aloooors Alexander, as-tu appris à faire de jolis bandages pour les mandragores ?» Dis-je toute sarcastique.

« La ferme.. Et c'est Alex.» Râla-t-il alors que je ricane.

Effectivement, Alex n'était pas gâté, en plus d'avoir hérité du prénom Alexander, il était obligé de prendre botaniques dans ses options. Ses parents n'étaient pas des pros sang-pur, mais avaient une fierté. La médecine uniquement à base de plante, et bien sûr, Alex devait suivre.

« J'ai accepté.. Pour Sirius. » Dis-je en toute innocence. »

Bien sûr, je lui disais toujours tout, donc il savait pour ça.

« Pardon ?! » S'étouffa-t-il avec son poulet.

Ah.. Ai-je oublié de dire qu'il ne pouvait pas se voir la bande à Potter en peinture ? Il n'était pas jaloux, à vrai dire, il n'avait pas à l'être, Alex était du genre canon, blond aux yeux bleus, il faisait lui aussi partie de l'équipe de quidditch. On était, tous les deux, poursuiveurs (on était d'ailleurs un duo de choc) ce qui faisait que le Hollingworth était musclé. Bref, je ne dis pas ça parce que c'est mon meilleur ami, mais ce mec est une perfection. Le problème, c'était son caractère, il était carrément imbuvable et repoussait tout le monde, sauf moi bien sûr.

« C'est n'importe quoi, je suis sûr qu'il t'aime toujours. » Répliqua-t-il d'un ton lasse.

« Tais-toi ! Sirius ne m'a jamais aimé voyons ! » Soupirais-je.

Enfin, j'crois. Alexander était du genre, énormément jaloux. J'étais sa seule amie et inversement, je n'avais besoin de personne d'autre et lui non plus. Alex était persuadé que Sirius m'avait un jour réellement aimé, apparemment « Le regard, ça ne trompe pas ! » M'avait-il dit. Mais je trouve qu'on parle trop de Sirius, donc, changement de sujet.

« Tu ne trouves pas que James est devenu encore plus beau avec les vacances. » Soufflais-je d'un air rêveur.

« Il serait beau même avec trois dents en moins, chauve et boutonneux pour toi. » Soupira-t-il. « C'est pathétique. »

« Je suis amoureuse, c'est différent ! » M'exclamais-je, sans doute trop fort.

« Amoureuse de qui ? » Souffle une voix pas si inconnue que ça, me faisant sursauter et me retourner.

Et merde, comme si James Potter avait besoin d'entendre ça. Mais merde.. Il est partout lui ?

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu ! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur mes deux OCs. Bonne soirée !**


	3. Chapter 2

**BONSOIR. Et voilà le chapitre 2, je devais le mettre en ligne hier mais j'ai eu quelques soucis donc.. C'est ce soir ! J'ai également rallongé le chapitre, qui devait de base être aussi "court"que le première ! Si celui là n'est toujours pas assez long, je ferais de mon mieux pour en faire des plus long. Même si je doute que tout les chapitres auront la même longueur. BREF. Je voulais également vous remercier ! C'est peut-être pas grand chose pour certaines personnes mais pour moi oui ! J'ai eu 2 Reviews, autant vous dire que j'étais toute chose. Ça me fait énormément plaisir parce-que je ne pensais pas du tout à en avoir ! Donc je tiens à y répondre même si c'est court !**

 ***Apeihaa : Merci beaucoup ! Pour les erreurs et tout ça, j'espère qu'avec le temps elles s'envoleront ! J'essayerais de faire attention.**

 ***CFLM Angel : Merci à toi, la suite, la voilà !**

 **Breef, j'arrête avec mon blah blah inutile, et je vous laisse lire. BONNE LECTURE.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 :**

Avec toute la compassion du monde, Alex ricane à mes côtés alors que mon visage ne fait que changer de couleur, aussitôt pale, aussitôt rouge. Ma bouche s'ouvrant et se refermant tel un poisson.

« Euh.. eh eh, je.. C'est.. Ian Patterson ! » Criais-je presque, sur le moment, fière de ma feinte.

Ian Patterson était un magnifique Serdaigne, brun aux yeux verts et batteurs dans l'équipe de Serdaigne. Bref, j'avais perdu mon sang-froid et sorti le premier nom qui me venait en tête. Enfin non, le premier était celui d'Alex, mais tout monde connaît notre relation. D'ailleurs, ce dernier était maintenant mort de rire. Les gens le regardaient comme s'il était fou.

« Ouais euh, j'aime totalement Ian Patterson.. » Murmurais-je en espérant que personne ne m'entende.

Mais je ne fais que m'enfoncer, j'en suis consciente.. D'autant plus que je ne lui ai jamais parlé..

« Attention, Sirius va être jaloux ! » James rigola-t-il tandis que Sirius fait genre de vomir.

Enfoiré ! Cela ne t'a pas dérangé de me bécoter l'an dernier. Non, mais. James me fait un clin d'œil avant de partir avec ses toutous. Je suis littéralement aux anges, James m'a fait un clin d'oeil. James, clin d'oeil. Et... wait what ? Ma tête se retrouve contre la table. Dépité.

« James il.. pense.. Sirius ?! » M'affligeai-je.

Ok, ce n'était pas compréhensible, mais si James pensait qu'il y avait encore un truc encore Sirius et moi -en supposant qu'il y ait eu un truc un jour- mon plan est foutu.

« Je te l'avais dit ! » Réponda Alex, mort de rire.

« Ne ris pas ! C'est la honte.. Ami indigne. » Marmonnais-je dans ma barbe inexistante.

Je soupire. C'est niais et ridicule, mais j'aime vraiment James, et s'il pense que.. j'aime Sirius.. Cela risque d'être compliqué.

Une main se pose sur mon épaule, me tournant, je me retrouve en face de deux orbes bleus.

« Arrête de réfléchir. Sérieusement, ce n'est pas comme si Patterson t'avait entendu. » Ajouta-t-il sans me lâcher du regard.

J'aime Alex, de tout mon cœur, mais il ne comprend rien. Les yeux brillant, faussant pleurant, je pose mon front contre son épaule, dépité.

« Tu comprend rien.. James pense que j'aime Ian et que Sirius à encore un truc pour moi, il ne pensera donc à moi jamais de façon différente. » Me plaignais-je.

Alexander avait beau être un enfoiré la plupart du temps, il n'était pas mon meilleur ami pour rien. Sa main glisse dans mes cheveux alors qu'il relève mon visage vers lui.

« Daisy, t'es parfaite. Si James ne s'en rend pas compte et ne tombe pas pour toi, alors oublie le, il ne sait pas ce qu'il rate. Alors stop, mh ? » Dit-il d'un ton doux.

C'est avec un large sourire que je mets fin à la conversation. Ouais, j'avais le meilleur ami qui puisse exister. 

Le point positif quand on a histoire de la magie, c'est qu'on peut facilement faire une sieste. Sauf quand bien sûr, un imbécile te balance des boules de papier.

« Sirius, sérieusement, je vais te niquer, arrête ça de suite. » Murmurais-je à moitié.

« Demain, vingt deux heures, devant la salle commune. » Murmura-t-il à son tour.

Deux minutes plus tard, mon visage retombe sur la table, continuant ma sieste.

C'est le brouah et une main sur mon épaule qui me secoue qui me fait ouvrir les yeux. Grognant avec classe, j'ouvre les yeux pour me retrouver en face d'un Lupin avec un air contrit et un sourire. C'est donc lui qui a osé me déranger dans ma "nuit" réparatrice. Je le remercie rapidement tout en râlant. Je pouvais pas lui en vouloir. Personne ne le pouvait d'ailleurs. C'était mon binôme depuis le début de l'année et il ne m'avait jamais fait chier. C'est d'ailleurs toujours lui qui me réveillait à la fin du cours. Ce mec est un miracle et un mystère, jamais je n'ai compris comment il faisait pour rester éveillé. C'est avec lenteur que je rejoins l'extérieur, enfin presque parce que quelqu'un à décider de boucher le passage. Severus Rogue pour vous faire chier.

« Dégage. » Grognais-je.

Ok, précision, je ne suis pas méchante, mais je ne suis jamais agréable au réveil, peu importe l'heure.

« Non mais ! Tu ne peux pas lui parler correctement ?! » S'offusqua poil-de-carotte.

Manquait plus qu'elle tient. Me retournant vers elle, que je ne l'avais malheureusement pas aperçu avant, je la fusille du regard, de quoi elle se mêle elle ?

« Ferme là non ? Depuis quand un serpent a besoin d'un toutou ? T'en a pas marre de toujours parler pour les autres ? » M'exclamais-je

Si Lily Evans était réputé pour ces bonnes notes, elle l'était aussi pour ses nombreux vents qu'elle a mis à Potter et le fait qu'elle parle, toujours et genre toujours, à la place des autres. Ce qui la rend encore plus détestable. De mon point de vue bien sur.

Le brun maintenant de côté, je sors rapidement, hors de question de rester ici.

« Comment oses-tu je.. » Commença t-elle.

Parle, parle. Je ne la laisse pas continuer que je m'enfonce déjà dans les couloirs, à croire que j'allais l'écouter. Je pars donc à mon prochain cours d'une marche rapide. M'installant à ma place une fois arrivée tout en frappant le crâne d'Alexander. J'ai menti, j'aime bien son prénom enfaîte.

« Enfoiré, t'aurait pas pu me réveiller ? J'ai dû me taper poil-de-carotte. » Râlais-je.

« Tu dormais tellement bien que je n'aie pas osé te réveiller, et puis, je ne voulais pas subir tes représailles. » Rigola-t-il.

Maudit soit-il. 

Les Runes étaient de loin ma matière préférée. Oui, j'aime la complication, j'étais loin d'être aussi intelligente que Miss je sais tout, mais je lui faisais concurrence dans de nombreuses matières, dont Runes. J'étais d'ailleurs plus douée qu'elle dans ce domaine. Je crois que c'est aussi pour ça qu'elle ne m'aime pas. Si je parle de ça c'est parce que je suis actuellement en Runes et que Lily Evans me fusille du regard depuis que le prof nous avais rendu nos devoirs et que j'avais obtenu un magnifique O, et qu'elle n'avait eu qu'un Acceptable. Il ne fallait pas s'en étonner. Madame voulait faire sa maligne. Et en plus des matières obligatoires, elle avait pris tous les cours optionnels. Moi, je n'avais pris qu'Études des Runes et Arithmancie. Bien que ça ne sois pas le plus facile. J'avais une facilité avec les Runes qu'elle n'avait pas. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'Alexander avait choisi cette option, ne sachant pas quoi prendre d'autre. Il savait que je l'aiderais.

J'avais donc offert mon plus beau sourire à Evans avant de ranger mes affaires et de sortir. Direction le cours de Potion. Ça aussi j'étais doué. Mais là, c'était la rousse qui gagnait. Contrairement à elle, les cours n'étaient pas toute ma vie, donc je ne passais pas toutes mes journées à étudier. J'en avais donc, rien à faire qu'elle ait de meilleure notes que moi.

« J'ai encore rien compris.. » Soupira Alex.

Fouillant dans mon sac, je sors mon devoir pour le lui tendre.

« Lis-le, ensuite, tu me diras ce que tu n'as pas compris. Essaye au moins de comprendre.. » Dis-je tout en le fusillant du regard.

Je veux bien l'aider, mais il devait lui aussi faire des efforts.

« Alors comme ça le p'tit Holly a besoin d'une fille pour l'aider ? » Ricana une voix derrière nous.

Oh oh. Ça s'annonce mal, je me retourne en même temps qu'Alex, pour tomber nez à nez avec Aedan Clark. Serpentard dans toute sa splendeur. C'était également un ancien ami à Alexander, bien sûr, le serpent avait coupé tout contact quand le blond a été reparti à Griffondor.

« Ta gueule Clark. »

Ça, c'était moi. Ce dernier se retourne vers moi avant de rigoler.

« Si ça ce n'est pas mignon, c'est ta petite sang-de-bourbe qui te défend. » Répliqua-t-il avec un regard noir.

Moi j'en profite pour fermer ma gueule. Malgré mon caractère, Clark avait un an de plus et était bizarrement très doué pour les Sortilèges. Malgré tout, cette insulte ne me blessait plus, elle me touchait, certes, mais elle ne me blessait plus. Par contre, Alex, lui, vois rouge. Tous ceux qui m'avaient insulté c'était retrouvé avec un noir au beurre noir.

Plus le temps de réfléchir, Holly, comme le dit si bien Clark, vient d'enfoncer son poing dans le nez de ce dernier. Habituellement, je l'aurais laissé faire. Mais la.. On est devant une salle de classe. Sauf que bon.. Je mesure 1m62 à tout péter. Et j'ai des muscles inexistants.. Clark ne se laisse pas faire, et lui balance son front, dans le nez aussi. Copieur non mais ! Alors que j'étais prête à jouer la justicière, il y a déjà Remus Lupin et Sirius Black qui les séparent. Depuis quand ils sont là eux ? Je les vois beaucoup trop en ce moment à mon goût. Pour une fois, je ne vais pas m'en plaindre. Sirius avait quand même eu la décence de s'occuper du Serpentard, et heureusement. Toujours dans mes pensées, je vois à peine le Serpentard s'enfuir. Il n'avait aucune chance si la bande à Potter était dans le coin. Par contre, j'entends parfaitement la suite.

« Casse toi ouais ! Insulte la encore et t'es mort, tu m'entends Clark, t'es mort ! » Cria le blond.

Non, ça ne me surprend pas. Je prenais ses menaces pour des déclarations d'amitié. De plus, il était drôlement sexy quand il me défendait. C'est mon meilleur ami, j'ai totalement le droit de dire ça sans aucune pensée derrière !

« Beh alors Hollingworth, t'es chatouilleux ? » Ricana Black.

Pourquoi avait-il besoin de toujours le chercher. Alors qu'Alex était reparti pour une nouvelle baston, j'attrape sa main, avant de prendre pour la première fois la parole.

« Allons à l'infirmerie. » M'exclamais-je dans ton sans appel.

En gros, il n'avait pas le choix. Le tirant, je remercie rapidement Lupin en passant devant lui, inutile de remercier Black, il ne savait même pas la situation et en profitait pour chercher Alex. C'était quelque chose qui insupportait. Le comportement du blond me touchait. Mais ça me mettait toujours mal, parce qu'un jour, et à cause de moi, il aura des ennuis.

« Merci.. » Murmurais-je à Alex.

Aucune réponse. 

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu jusque là si c'est le cas ! Je prend toujours les tout les avis, même les critiquent si c'est constructif ! La suite au prochain épisode.**


	4. Chapter 3

**BONSOIR. Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre ! Alors je m'excuse pour les fautes, je suis morte de fatigue, mais je tenais à le poster ce soir ! De plus, je voulais faire ne sorte de sortir deux chapitres par semaine. Sauf que je suis en stage et je me lève tôt pour rentrer tôt.. Je posterais si j'ai le temps d'écrire deux chapitres en avance dans le week-end. Bien que ce n'est que deux semaines. Bref. Le chapitre quatre est déjà en cours d'écriture, sinon, merci à ceux qui me laisse leur avis :**

 **CFLM angel : Oui ahah ! Ça serait pas drôle sinon.**

 **Waina : Merci beaucoup ! Et oui, niveau longueur j'essaye d'allonger les chapitres à chaque fois que j'en écris de nouveaux. Je connais pas trop bien ce site, donc je teste petit à petit !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 :**

Un silence de mort régnait à l'infirmerie. Au diable les potions, j'avais préféré accompagner Alexander là-bas. Et depuis, il n'avait pas dit un mot, moi non plus d'ailleurs, il se contentait de se faire soigner. Et moi de le regarder. Le temps que la potion prenne effet, Pomfresh l'oblige à rester ici, puis pars dans son bureau. Je soupire. Je n'aime pas quand il y a de la tension, encore plus quand cette dernière n'a pas lieu d'être. Quand il était comme ça, j'étais pitoyable. Alex est la seule personne que j'aime plus que tout, à part mes parents et c'est bien différent. Et j'ai besoin de lui, je ne peux pas être Daisy White sans lui. Et il le sait.

« Alex.. » Murmurais-je.

Ce dernier, se retourne vers moi avant de soupirer. Je sais qu'il n'est pas dans cet état à cause de moi, mais plutôt à cause de l'autre con. Ils étaient amis depuis qu'ils étaient gamins, et pouf, plus rien du jour au lendemain. En vrai, je suis sûr que Clark me hait parce que j'ai en quelques sortes prises sa place. Bien que je refuse de le voir comme ça. Ça me blesserait de savoir qu'Alex m'a accepté en ami que pour combler son vide.

« Je n'aurais pas dû lui répondre, hein ? » Soupirais-je.

Si je ne lui avais pas répondu, il ne m'aurait pas insulté, et Alex ne se serait pas battu avec.

« Non. » Dit-il froidement.

« Désolée.. » M'excusais-je.

Alex était carrément le genre à foncer dans le tas, s'embrouiller, etc. Mais l'autre imbécile était quelqu'un qui avait compté pour lui. J'en vomirais presque qu'il soit aussi.. Sentimental.

« Non, franchement, tu sais quoi ? Je ne suis pas désolée du tout ! Ce mec est un enfoiré. Et je ne vais pas me taire devant lui juste pour pas que tu lui fasses face ! »

Ouais, bon, oublions le fait que je sois resté sans rien faire pendant de longues secondes.

« Oublie-le ! Il n'en vaut même pas la peine, sérieuse.. Ce mec t'insulte dès qu'il peut et ça fait déjà cinq ans ! Et toi t'es toujours là à pleurer son amitié ! Passe à autre chose ! » Répliquais-je d'une voix sèche.

Son regard m'électrifie sur place. Et j'aurais vraiment mieux fait de me taire, surtout quand il se lève pour me faire face. Ai-je précisé que je me sens ridicule avec son 1m84 ?

« Ne parle pas comme si tu savais tout, Daisy. Il a compté pour moi pendant onze foutu années, il était mon ami, quelqu'un dont j'avais besoin de lui pour échapper à mes parents. Lui, il était là. Pas toi. Alors ouais, ça fait cinq ans, mais j'ai amplement le droit de regretter son amitié. Il était mon meilleur ami. Et il était plus présent que tu ne l'as jamais était. »

Sa voix et cassante, froide et foutrement blessante. Et il n'y avait pas que sa voix qui était blessante, ses propos aussi. Ma bouche est ouverte, près à lui répondre. Mais je n'ai aucun mot. Jamais il ne m'avait parler comme ça et jamais il ne m'avait dit ce genre de chose. Et dire qu'il n'y a même pas un quart d'heure, il me défendait. Je me contente de le regarder.

« J'essayais juste de t'aider... » Répliquais-je d'une voix basse et cassé.

Et voilà, ça arrive. Je n'avais jamais compris pourquoi j'étais a griffondor parce qu'avouons le.. J'étais carrément faible face à lui. Me retenant de pleurer le plus longtemps possible, je m'enfuis, le laissant seul. Une fois la porte de l'infirmerie franchis. Je laisse tomber toutes les barrières. Je pleure, mais retiens tout sanglot menaçant de sortir. Ni une, ni deux, je cours presque pour rentrer à la salle commune. Tout ce que je veux maintenant, c'est mon lit, ma couette et mon chat.

Je traverse donc chaque couloir, ignorant les passants. Arrivée au tableau de la grosse dame, je lui murmure à peine le mot de passe avant de foncer dans les escaliers, montant jusqu'à ma chambre. Les cours n'étant pas terminé, il n'y avait personne. Et j'en profite pour m'étaler sur mon lit, refermant les rideaux. Et c'est seulement à ce moment-là que je me lâche totalement, laissant les larmes et les sanglots refoulés, s'échapper. Alors que j'enfouis mon visage dans mon coussin. Entendre des mots aussi durs venant d'Alexander m'avait brisé le cœur. C'est bête à dire, mais lui et moi, on ne s'était jamais disputé. Du moins, pas pour des choses importantes.

J'étais toujours dans mon lit quand mes colocataires sont arrivées. J'avais gentiment renvoyé chier Erna Powell. J'étais toujours dans mon lit à l'heure de manger, et je l'étais toujours à l'heure de dormir.. Sauf que moi, je ne dormais pas. Je réfléchissais, trop. Je me demande si je bougeais mon cul demain ou pas. Je ne voulais pas voir Alex. Pas maintenant. Je n'arriverais décidément pas à dormir ce soir. J'ouvre alors mon tirroir de ma table de nuit pour y sortir mon livre du moment : Jenela Pisces et les chevaliers du tonnerre. Un stupide roman qui mélange la romance et l'aventure. Et bizarrement, les deux collaient parfaitement. Bref, livre en main, je descends dans la salle commune, m'installant sur le canapé en face de la cheminée. Remontant mes jambes contre moi, alors que je reprends à la page ou je m'étais arrêté.

Une ou bien deux heures plus tard, c'est une voix qui me sort de mon livre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, white ? »

Nathaniel Backer. Ou, autrement dit, notre capitaine de Quidditch. Accessoirement, le colocataire de mon ex meilleur ami. Et de mon ex aussi. Rien qu'un détail.

« Je danse avec les elfes, ça se voit non ? » Dis-je avec sarcasme.

Il vint s'installer à mes côtés.

« Écoute, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé avec Hollingworth, mais ça a intérêt d'aller mieux d'ici demain. Je ne veux pas perdre le match contre Serdaigne. » Me dit-il en me fixant.

Alex et moi on se comprenait tellement facilement, qu'au quidditch, notre jeu était parfait. En vrai, je suis nulle de base, mais avec lui, c'était différent.

« J'veux pas parler de lui, et au diable le quidditch ! » Soupirais-je.

Son regard me donne des frissons.

« Je refuse de perdre à cause de vos conneries ! Il est mal, tu l'es aussi. Alors qu'un de vous s'excuse et finit. » Répliqua-t-il, froidement.

Je ferme mon livre, me tournant vers lui.

« Oh, mais je compte bien que l'un de nous s'excuse ! Mais ce quelqu'un ne sera pas moi ! »

Non mais oh. Moi, je partais avec de bonnes intentions, et lui, il me sort que cet enfoiré était plus important que moi. Avant qu'il ne réplique, je m'éloigne et remonte dans mon dortoir, lui souhaitant rapidement une bonne nuit avant de m'étaler sur mon lit. En quête de sommeil. 

Le bruit d'un objet s'écrasant sur le mur résonna dans le dortoir. Alors que je refuse totalement de me lever. Malheureusement, mon chat, Reeses, n'était pas de cet avis. Oui, j'avais appelé mon chat Reeses, comme les gâteaux au beurre de cacahuètes. Faut pas m'en vouloir, j'avais dix ans, et je raffolais de ça, même si ça, ça n'a pas changé.

Ma journée était catastrophique. Déjà, j'avais eu un Piètre en Botanique. Je n'ai rien compris à mon cours d'arithmancie, je me suis endormis en sortilège, j'ai pleuré en divination quand le prof m'a dit que j'allais perdre quelque chose pour toujours. Et que j'avais directement pensé à Alex. Et j'avais d'ailleurs passé ma journée à l'éviter. Je n'étais même pas allé manger ce matin ! Je devais bien avouer que ma journée avait été ennuyante. Quant à l'entrainement de quidditch... Ça avait été une vraie catastrophe. J'avais été nulle, et plongé dans mes pensées, je n'avais pas vu le cognard que Sirius Black avait frappés, m'arrivait pile en face. Je l'avais évité de justesse et mes réflexes légendaires. Même si j'avais terminé la tête en bas. M'enfin, tout ça pour dire que mes journées sont bien triste quand je suis toute seule. Et que j'attendais à présent sagement Sirius.

Un Sirius en retard de dix minutes !

« Excuse. Bon, bouge ton cul on va à la cuisine. » Sortit-il une fois arrivé?

Jamais vous n'entendrez un "désolé" franchir les lèvres de Sirius. Mais je n'en tiens pas compte parce qu'il avait dit le mot magique. Je n'avais pas mangé ce soir non plus. Et puis... Comment il savait là où ça se trouvait même ?

Le trajet se fit silencieux, je ne connaissais pas assez Sirius pour savoir quel genre de sujet de discussion il aimait. J'avais plus passé mon temps à l'embrasser et admirer James, qu'autre chose. Heureusement, on arrive bien rapidement, et je me souviendrais de la technique et du chemin pour venir ici. Même si je trouvais ça malsain de caresser une poire... sans commentaire.

Un elfe qui vient d'apparaître me fait sursauter alors que Sirius se marre.

« Que peut faire Dippy pour miss ? »

« Euh... Est-ce que.. Dippy aurait du poulet ? Non ! Du chocolat... ou bien les deux... » Bafouillais-je.

« Dippy peut faire ça ! »

Et il repartit. Bizarre. Et effrayant.

Je m'assois sur le banc de la grande table qui trône la pièce, en face de Sirius. Tandis que son regard ne me quitte pas.

« Alors... Jessica Swanson hein ? » Souriais-je amusé.

« Oui. Elle est magnifique, pas vrai ? » Souria t-il à son tour, sans me quitter du regard.

C'est presque gênant.

« Euh ouais... Bref, t'as une idée du comment tu compte faire ou pas ? »

« Lui faire savoir que j'existe déjà. Elle me voit sans me voir. » Soupira-t-il.

Et après on ose dire que ce sont les filles les plus compliquées.

« Elle te voit... sans te voir. Ok. Montre lui que tu existes ? Va lui parler. Sans jouer au dragueur à deux balles. Arrête de draguer tout ce qui bouge. Et apprend à la connaitre. » Dis-je en haussant les épaules.

Alors qu'un elfe nous emmène du jus de citrouille.

« Elle aime déjà un mec. Et ça fait un mois que je suis célibataire, tu te rend comptes, moi, Sirius Black, n'as rien fait pendant un mois ! De plus, elle ne dit jamais rien sur elle. » S'offusqua-t-il.

« Est-ce que t'en est mort ? Et tu connais le mec qu'elle aime ? Comme tu dis, t'es le grand Sirius Black, je suis certaine que tu peux l'éjecter. » Dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Sauf que c'est James. »

J'en recrache mon jus de citrouille, alors que Sirius souris. Amusé de ma réaction. Non mais non, pourquoi elle ? Elle est genre... Complètement l'opposé de moi.

« Comme la moitié des filles de poudlard quoi. » Répliquais-je l'air de rien.

Et surtout, comme moi. Bien que je sache qu'elle n'a aucune chance. Vu que lui ne jure que par Lily Evans. Sirius soupire.

« C'est pour ça que je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre. »

Je vais finir par m'étouffer. Sirius Black qui me demande des conseils, c'est le comble. Je suis sorti avec trois mecs dans ma vie. Le premier était Jack Harrison. Un moldu et mon ancien voisin. Je suis tombé littéralement amoureuse de lui à mes neuf ans. Bien sûr on était sorti ensemble et c'était également mon premier amour. Il avait ensuite déménagé, et j'avais quand même gardé contact avec lui, si Alex était mon meilleur ami, lui il était tout aussi important. Ensuite il y avait eu Asher Montgomey. Griffondor. C'était pendant ma troisième année, j'étais désespéré parce que James ne me voyait jamais. J'avais donc essayé de l'oublier. Et il était ma relation la plus longue. Six jolis mois. Même moi je sais pas ce que j'avais en tête. Il était très mignon. Cheveux noirs. Aux yeux gris. Et il c'était embellie avec les années. Et pour finir, Sirius Black, l'année dernière et seulement par intérêt. Je devais bien avouer m'en vouloir un peu. Mais on parle de Sirius, donc niveau sentiment. Je n'avais pas vraiment à m'en vouloir. J'étais juste une fille parmi les autres.

« Rapproche-toi d'elle, sois son ami. Écoute-la, réconforte là. Aide-la s'il y a un problème, sois sympa avec, petit à petit elle ne verra plus que toi. » Lui dis-je d'une voix douce.

Il avait presque l'air de l'aimer et c'était mignon. Sirius n'était pas cool avec les filles, mais ce n'était pas un connard, et il était bien canon aussi. Elle serait bête de ne pas tomber amoureuse de lui, et me laisser James.

« Je vois... En parlant de problèmes, ça va entre toi et Hollingworth . Je t'ai pas vu avec de toute la journée. » Répliqua-t-il avec les sourcils froncés.

Alerte, mauvais sujet.

« Ça va très bien. Me parle plus de lui s'il te plaît. Je veux plus en entendre parler. » Soufflais-je d'une voix froide.

Connerie, je voulais qu'une seule chose et c'est qu'il ramène son cul pour venir s'excuser.

« Tu mens très mal Daisy. » Souria t-il tout en posant son coude sur la table et de poser sa tête sur sa main.

Dippy me ramène mon poulet, que je commence à manger tout en lui répondant.

« Et toi tu te même de ce qui te regarde pas. » Râlais-je, sèchement.

« Oh, excuse-moi de vouloir t'aider miss parfaite ! »

Vexé, il se lève pour partir. Bravo Daisy, t'es forte pour faire fuir les gens.

« Reste... » Murmurais-je.

Je me foutrais des claques toutes seules, mais j'avais besoin de parler et Sirius était ma seule option pour le moment. Alors qu'il s'installe à sa place, je soupire.

« Il m'a fait comprendre que cet enfoiré de Clark avait été plus important que moi... Tu te rend comptes ! J'ai tout fait pour lui ! Quand il allait mal... Quand il était énervé, je l'ai aidé dans ses cours ! J'ai toujours été là pour lui et lui... Il me remercie salement. » M'énervais-je alors que les larmes remontent.

Puis je me rend compte qu'en fait. Il en a fait plus pour moi que j'en ai fait sur lui... Ma tête claque contre la table alors que je me mets à pleurer, honteusement.

« Il a tellement raison... Mais il me dit jamais rien quand ça concerne sa famille ! il ne veut jamais m'embêter avec ses problèmes alors que moi je lui dis tout ! Je lui ai dit quand mon oncle est mort ! Et quand mes parents se sont séparé, quand mon petit frère est tombé malade et quand... et quand... »

Un sanglot m'empêche de continuer alors que je me planque dans mes bras. Moi qui n'ai jamais dit ça à quelqu'un d'autre qu'Alex, je venais de le déballer devant Sirius. Je parlais jamais de ma vie à part à Alex. Parce que ma vie n'avait rien de super joyeux. Mes parents se détestaient, et se battaient toujours pour savoir qui aura notre garde. Mon petit frère était tombé malade quand j'étais en deuxième année, et mon grand frère lui, passait son temps à faire la fête et à rentrer complètement bourré.

Soudain, je sens une main dans mon dos alors que je relève doucement les yeux vers Sirius. Qui bizarrement, m'attire vers lui. Et sans réfléchir, je m'accroche à son haut, trempant son vêtement.

« Euh... Je fais ça parce que tu fais pitié, mais ça sera la seule fois... » Dit-il d'une voix basse.

Merci Sirius, ça me touche. Je savais qu'une fois sortie on oublierait tous les deux ce moment plus gênant qu'autre chose.

« Je le hais... J'ai besoin de lui... » Soufflais-je, ma voix beaucoup trop fragile.

Sa main tapote mon dos. Alors qu'il s'écarte lentement pour me regarde de son super sourire.

« Je croyais que Daisy White n'avait besoin de personne . » Ria t-il doucement.

Ah oui... Je l'avais largué en lui disant ça. En mode, j'aime mon indépendance donc j'ai besoin de personne. Mais j'ai menti.

« Beh Daisy White a besoin d'Alexander Hollingworth. » Reniflais-je avec glamour.

Habituellement on évitait de dire ce genre de chose quand on était dans les bras d'un autre garçon, mais ce n'était que Black. Merde c'était black ! Je me relève, m'éloignant de lui avant de sécher mes larmes.

« Je vais y aller. Ne parle jamais de ça à quiconque c'est clair . Ciao le naze. » Dis-je avec un regard noir.

Avant de m'enfuir une nouvelle fois.

Mais qu'est-ce que je pouvais être conne. J'étais tellement désespéré que j'en étais venu à me consoler dans les bras de Black . Et j'étais tellement pathétique que même lui avait pitié. C'est décidé. Demain, j'irais voir Alex. 

Stressé, je ne faisais que jouer avec mes doigts et me mordre la lèvre. Ça faisait bien cinq minutes que j'attendais que Hollingworth daigne sortir. Me torturant les méninges pour savoir ce que je lui dirais. À la seconde même où j'aperçois sa tignasse, j'attrape son bras pour le retourner vers moi. Son regard me sonde. Le mien regarde le sol. Et c'est dans un murmure que je dis la seule chose qui me vient à l'esprit. Toujours sans le regarder.

« Désolée... »

Je lâche son bras, maintenant que c'est dit, c'est lui qui décide. Après tout, je n'étais pas du genre à courir derrière les gens, a part si c'était James Potter.

Je sens son bras me tirer contre lui, alors que ses bras m'entourent rapidement. Quant au miens. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de faire de même. Les passants en bas de ses épaules.

« Idiote... C'est moi qui suis désolé. Je n'aurais jamais dû dire ça surtout que j'en pense pas un mot. » Souffla-t-il au creux de mon oreille alors que je ne peux que le serrer davantage contre moi.

Ouais, c'est bien quand tout redevient comme avant. 

* * *

**Avis, positif, négatif ?**


	5. Chapter 4

**HELLO Voici un nouveau chapitre, excusez moi pour le retard.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 :**

Le lendemain, tout était de nouveau comme avant, on avait la journée d'hier à se plaindre de la journée d'avant ( vous suivez ?). J'aurais bien voulu éviter de lui parler du moment Sirius, mais je n'avais pas pu résister à tout lui balancer. Après tout, j'essayais encore de comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Et même avec son aide, ça n'avait rien donné. J'avais donc décidé d'oublier tout ça. Après tout, à part me perturber, ça ne faisait rien d'autre.

Je suis actuellement à la bibliothèque avec Alex, étudiant nos cours. Enfin, essayant. Parce que j'ai pile en face de moi miss Carotte qui se fait draguer. Et ça doit faire la troisième plume qui se casse entre mes doigts. Elle veut donc se la jouer comme ça ? Bien. Très bien. Refermant violemment mon livre, ce qui fit sursauter Alex. Je me lève tout en rangeant mes affaires.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? On n'a pas terminé. » Me demande Alex, les sourcils froncés.

« Je vais mettre mon plan en action. » Répondais-je.

Il hoche la tête en signe de compréhension avant de me souhaiter bonne chance. Un clin d'œil plus tard, me voilà en train de partir en direction des cachots. Il était hors de question que je ne me batte pas. Après tout, elle, elle s'en foutait de lui, alors que moi.. Loin de là. Rien que pour ça, j'ai envie de la frapper. Je sais bien que tout serait plus facile si je serais tombé amoureuse de Lupin. Lui au moins il n'aime pas une autre fille ! Du moins, à ma connaissance. À vrai dire, si je n'avais pas eu le coup de foudre pour James dès ma première année, il aurait pu me plaire ! Gentil, attentionné, souriant, intelligent. Ouais, Remus Lupin avait tout pour plaire. Et maintenant que j'y pense, je trouve ça bizarre qu'il n'a jamais eu de petites copines. Peut-être est-il gay ? Sans doute.

Me stoppant dans mes pensées, je frappe à la porte du bureau de Slughorn. Attendant que ce dernier m'autorise à entrer, chose qu'il fait rapidement.

« Ah ! Miss White, ravie de vous voir. Avez-vous un problème ? »

« Mh.. Pas vraiment. J'aimerais savoir si ça serait possible de donner des cours de soutien ? Vous savez.. Pour des élèves pas très doués, du genre.. James Potter. » Dis-je en souriant légèrement.

Beh ouais, autant y aller franco.

« Oh oui très bonne idée ! Vous savez Miss, Potter est un excellent élève. C'est vrai qu'il n'écoute pas, mais il étudie beaucoup. » Dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Ah ?

« Mais vous avez raison, dès élèves comment Black en n'ont besoin ! Je ferais la liste dès demain ! Allez, allez, vous pouvez partir.. »

D'un, mon plan n'a absoooolument pas marché et en plus de ça.. Il me vire ?! Triste vie. C'est déprimé que je retourne à la bibliothèque, m'affalant sur la table, sans un mot. Qu'allais-je faire maintenant ? 

Nous étions aujourd'hui le lendemain. Vendredi voulait dire jour de potion, et jour de potion voulait dire liste. Et quelque chose me dit que je ne serais pas associé avec Potter. C'est donc en totale déprime que je m'installe à ma place. Qui se trouvait être celle à côté de Danny Walsh. Un griffondor, et le Gardien de notre équipe. Il est aussi moldu que moi, c'est sans doute pour ça que je l'apprécie. Lui au moins, il me comprend quand je lui parle. Bon certes, j'exagère, des nés moldu, y'en a partout, sauf que je les supportais. Danny lui était cool.

« Quoi de beau Daniel ? » Commençais-je la conversation en laissant tomber mon bouquin sur la table.

« Comme d'habitudes. Je crois qu'Emilia m'aime bien, je n'ose pas lui dire qu'elle n'est pas du tout mon style. » Me répondit-il avec un léger sourire.

Daisy, conseillère en amour.

« Lui dit gentiment et simplement. Et surtout ne dit pas qu'elle est trop bien pour toi ! » Répliquais-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il rit doucement.

« Je n'ai pas envie de la blesser. »

Daniel Walsh était un homme à marier. C'était le mec plus sympa et adorable que je connaissais. C'est pour ça que je l'aimais bien. Je savais qu'il ne portait pas Emilia dans son cœur et alors que beaucoup ne se serait pas gêné pour la renvoyer chier salement tout en l'humiliant. Lui cherchait la façon la plus douce.

« Je comprends bien, mais imagine si tu lui dis rien, vous allez finir par sortir ensemble et un jour, elle va se rendre compte que tu n'as aucun sentiment pour elle que tu sors avec que par pitié. Ça la blessera encore plus tu sais. » Soupirais-je.

« Je sais.. »

Je frappe doucement son épaule. Après tout, il ne devait pas se laisser abattre, et puis.. Danny et Emilia ? L'horreur. Il n'y avait pas plus mal assorti.

« Bonjour bonjour ! Aujourd'hui avant de commencer le cours, j'ai une annonce à faire ! » Commença Slughorn. « Grâce a une de vos camarades ici présente qui m'a donné l'idée, j'ai décidé d'organiser des cours de soutien. Merci miss White d'avoir eu une telle brillante idée. »

QUOOOOOOOOI ? Je me tasse sur moi-même, essayant de disparaitre alors que les trois tiers de la classe me fusille du regard.

« Bien bien, alors commençons... » 

Anéanti, catastrophé, dépité, abattu, accablé, affligé, brisé, dégoûté et encore des millions de synonymes pour décrire mon état actuel. Jamais vous m'entendez ? Mais jamais de ma vie, je n'aurais dû proposer ça. C'est la pire idée de ma vie ! Pas parce que je ne suis pas avec James (ou juste un peu) mais parce que j'allais devoir aider Aedan Clark. Du moins.. Au début, je devais aider Athéna Miller. En plus de porter mon deuxième prénom. (oups) Cette meuf était débile comme ses pieds et superficielle à mort. Bref, j'avais donc crié qu'il en était hors de question. Slug m'avait donc gentiment changer de partenaire.. Pour quelqu'un d'encore pire. Lui-même ne savais pas dans quelle merde il venait de me mettre, j'étais née moldu et la meilleure amie d'Alex. Sa fierté venait de chuter de dix étages. C'est la honte pour un sang pur d'avoir besoin de l'aide d'une "sang-de-bourbe" j'en avais donc déduit que je serais morte d'ici la semaine prochaine, si j'ai de la chance bien sûr.

J'avais un peu menti. Enfin pas vraiment, j'avais dit qu'Alex était mon seul pote. Et c'était vrai, mais je m'entendais bien avec beaucoup de gens. Enfin.. Surtout les joueurs de notre équipe. Après tout, je suis obligé de me les coltiner tout le temps donc vaut mieux qu'on s'entende bien.

J'étais en ce moment même étalé contre Alexander sur le canapé. Quelques élèves restant autour, dont les foutus marauders, que je n'ai pour une fois pas envie de voir. En face de moi se trouve Nath. Que je supplie presque.

« Nath allé.. Sois sympa ! » Le regardais-je, suppliant.

« J'ai dit non ! Je ne vais pas tabasser un élève sans raison ! » Soupira-t-il pour l'énième fois.

Je râle à mon tour avant de m'éloigner d'Alex, et de rejoindre Nathaniel sur le canapé d'en face, m'y installant tout en m'accrochant à son bras.

« Naaaaath s'il te plaît ! C'est pour la bonne cause ! Fait-lui peur et menace le, comme ça, il n'osera pas s'en prendre à moi, Nath.. Allez.. Je suis morte sinon ! » Répliquais-je tout en faisant semblant de pleurer.

J'aurais pu être actrice dans une autre vie. Sinon revenons à la situation : j'avais demandé en toute innocence à Nathaniel Backer alias notre capitaine de Quidditch, d'aller, tabasser ou bien menacer Aedan Clark. Oui, je sais ce n'est pas bien ok ! Maintenant, pourquoi lui ? Beh parce que c'était un tas de muscle et qu'il avait un an de plus que nous voyons ! Ah oui et parce qu'il fait partie d'une famille de sang pur bien plus "haut" dans la hiérarchie que celle de Clark. Faut les arrêter dans leurs délires, c'est moi qui vous l'dis. Le problème, c'est qu'il ne voulait pas !

« Lâche-moi Daisy, j'ai dit non ! » Râla-t-il tout en me dégageant.

Arrrrrg. Pour la peine, je lui envoie mon regard le plus noir et frappe sa cheville en passant devant lui pour aller voir ma deuxième solution et malheureusement, la pire.

Raclant ma gorge pour qu'ils daignent m'accorder leur attention.

« Salue les moches. J'peux m'asseoir ? Bien sûr que je peux. »

Sans m'attarder, je viens m'installer entre deux d'entre eux avant de reprendre la parole.

« Bon.. J'aurais besoin de votre aide, bien sûr, vous êtes mon dernier recours. Donc soyez cool. » Soupirais-je.

« Qu'est-ce que tu nous veux White ? » Se plaigna une voix froide.

Aie, il y en a un qui n'a pas apprécié de se faire laisser en plan dans une cuisine.

« Vois-tu Black, j'ai besoin que vous me débarrassez d'Aedan Clark. » Dis-je tout en insistant sur son nom de famille.

« Crève. »

« Mais ! »

« Du balai ! »

Choqué comme jamais. J'attrape le verre d'un pauvre premier année avant de lui renverser sur la tête.

« Je ne sais pas pour qui tu me prends Black, mais je ne suis pas ton pote, donc tu me parles mieux. » Ma voix était froide, distante et stable.

Jamais je n'avouerais que ça m'a blessé.

Sans un mot de plus, je retourne m'installer contre Alex. Soupirant dans son cou. Laissant Sirius rager contre moi.

« Tu ne veux pas lui casser la gueule toi ? » Soupirais-je une énième fois, tout en fermant les yeux.

« Non, tu vas survivre. » Ria t-il doucement alors qu'il joue avec mes cheveux.

Je râle encore une fois, en profitant pour frapper sa main, et me coller à lui un peu plus. J'étais morte de fatigue. Et sa chaleur corporelle me faisait me sentir bien. En première année, je dormais souvent sur le canapé, parce que je ne supportais pas mes colocs. Et l'autre moitié du temps, j'étais coincé à l'infirmerie. J'étais une sorcière ok, et les sorciers invente des millions de trucs et ils ont jamais pensé à inventer un sort pour les asmathiques ! Je me paumais tellement dans les couloirs, que je courais dans tous les sens pour ne pas être en retard. Sauf que je finissais toujours à l'infirmerie. Bref. Tout ça pour dire, qu'il avait l'habitude de me tenir compagnie, au point ou cette dernière me rendait sereine. Et c'est sans plus de complication que je m'endors.

*-*-*

Un hurlement retentit entre les murs de notre maison. Et plus particulièrement, le mien. Après m'être réveillé au côté d'Alex qui était adorablement rester (je sais que ce mot n'existe pas, merci.) je m'étais levé pour me préparer. À la seconde même ou je me suis regardé dans le miroir, j'ai crié. Pas que je sois moche, en réalité, je ne me qualifierais pas de moche ni de belle. Juste.. Normal. Une bonne silhouette, des cheveux longs et noirs (dont j'étais foutrement fière.) et des yeux bleu vert. Mais pas un joli vert. M'enfin, voilà la raison de mon hurlement. Mes cheveux noirs que j'affectionnais particulièrement. Étaient maintenant blond. D'un blond pouffiasse. Et bien sûr, nul besoin de chercher le coupable.

« BLAAAAACK. »

Il allait souffrir. Surtout qu'aujourd'hui était le jour de ma mort.

*-*-*

« Bonjour Clark, bien dormi ? »

Seul un silence me répond. Oh, et un regard noir. Je meurs d'envie de le chercher, mais je vais éviter, c'est que j'y tiens moi à ma vie !

« Et si on commençait.. Par un truc simple mh ? » Dis-je doucement.

Ouvrant mon bouquin, ce dernier tombe alors que mon dos frappe le mur. Ok, ma mort arrive bien plus rapidement que prévue.

« Écoute-moi bien sale sang-de-bourbe. Tu vas la fermer et attendre que l'heure se termine. Et tu diras à ce crétin de Slughorn, que je fais des exploits, c'est clair ? » Cracha-t-il.

Limpide même.

Je n'étais pas vraiment du genre à me laisser faire, mais Aedan était bien trop imposant et intimidant. Il était carrément flippant. Alors que je me contente de hocher la tête. Après tout, je le voulais autant que lui.

« Bien.. Très bien... » Murmura-t-il.

Ok.. Là, ça devient encore plus flippant.

« Et euh.. Si tu me lâchais ? » Proposais-je.

Il ne répond pas. Enroulant une mèche de mes cheveux horriblement blonds autour de son index.

« On pourrait presque te prendre pour une sang pur comme ça. » Murmura-t-il.

« Merci..? »

HELP.

Il semble avoir un débat intérieur alors que j'essaye de me libérer discrètement. Bon, monsieur ne compte pas me lâcher, alors on va le faire dégager. Lui souriant, je remonte mon genou entre ses jambes. Alors qu'il s'écarte enfin tout en me maudissant. Rho ça va, je n'y avais même pas mis toute ma force ! Bon, je décide tout de même d'être sympa, parce qu'au final, je suis quelqu'un de cool.

« Tu veux au moins mes notes ou pas ? » Soupirais-je.

Un regard noir me répond. Okkk. J'ai compris. Je m'installe donc sur une des chaises présente dans la pièce, sortant mes propres devoirs, si je devais passer une heure à rien faire, autant étudier.

Bien que les quarante minutes se passent en silence. Il décide malheureusement de briser ça.

« Est-ce qu'Alexander va bien ? » Me coupa-t-il dans mes pensées.

Je fronce les sourcils, levant mon regard vers lui.

« J'peux savoir en quoi ça t'intéresse ? » Lui demandais-je froidement.

« Laisse tomber. » Se renfrogna-t-il.

« Il va bien, du moins, mieux. » Soupirais-je.

J'étais bien trop gentille pour mon propre bien. Mais je n'étais pas bête, s'il demande ça, c'est qu'il se préoccupe encore d'Alex malgré ça, et même si ça ne me plaît pas. Si Alex vient à le savoir et sait que je n'ai rien fait pour arranger la chose, il m'en voudrait.

« Cool. »

Par contre, là, ça va pas le faire. Je me lève rapidement, me rapprochant de lui avant de le pousser de sa chaise à l'aide de mon pied, le faisant tomber au sol et sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, je m'exprime.

« Mais t'es tellement un enfoiré que ça ? Jamais je ne t'ai aimé ! J'ai toujours pensé que t'était un putain d'enfoiré, arrogant, prétentieux, narcissique et qui pétait plus haut que son cul, que tu ne te préoccupai de personne d'autre que toi-même. Et pourtant, Alex m'a toujours affirmé le contraire, et t'a beau être là, devant moi, jamais je ne verrais le même Aedan que lui voit, tu sais pourquoi ? Parce qu'il n'existe pas, t'es juste un enfoiré arrogant et narcissique, rien d'autre, il est juste trop aveuglé par son ancienne foutue amitié avec toi pour le voir. Malgré tout, j'avais espoir que tu tiennes encore à lui, rien qu'un chouia, parce que c'est le cas pour lui. Mais au final, t'es juste un mec pathétique et pitoyable. Tu vaux pas mieux que moi. » Crachais-je froidement et sans expression.

Merde, j'étais nulle pour descendre les gens ! Mais bon, il avait au moins compris le principal : c'était un gros connard.

Attrapant mes affaires, je sors de la salle sans un mot ni un regard pour lui, il n'en valait pas la peine. De toute façon, j'avais toujours trouvé leur relation bizarre et presque malsaine. Au point de finir par croire qu'Alex était gay. Il avait été scandalisé, mais c'était de sa faute aussi.

Après cette rencontre bien plus qu'éprouvante, je ne voulais qu'une chose : mon lit. 

Nous voilà fin octobre. Et vous savez ce qu'il y a en fin octobre ? Halloween ! Et comme tous les ans, il y avait une fête pour célébrer ce jour. Une fête que j'avais toujours détestée, pourquoi ? Simple. Déjà, il nous fallait un cavalier, en première année, j'y étais allé avec Alexander, en deuxième année, je n'y étais même pas allé, je me suis enfermé dans une salle de classe ou Alex ne pourrait jamais me trouver. En troisième année, j'y étais allé avec mon copain de l'époque, Asher. Et l'année dernière, avec Sirius Black. Cette année, je n'avais personne. Et de deux, il fallait se déguiser. Était-il utile de préciser que je suis nul niveau imagination ? Non ? Beh tant pis. Heureusement pour moi, j'ai un ami moldu pas du tout créatif. Enfin.. Juste un chouia ! Bien qu'il ne connaisse rien à mon "monde" halloween existait partout. Il m'avait proposé le chaperon rouge. Vous vous imaginez, moi, dans la peau d'une gamine aussi... Bref. J'avais tout de même gardé l'idée pour en faire un déguisement bien plus gore, comme si le loup l'avait eu. Je suis intelligente tout de même.

Bref, tout ça pour dire que je n'ai plus qu'une semaine pour me trouver un cavalier.


End file.
